


MakeUp&MakeOut (A Malec Fanfic)

by y0uneverwalkal0ne



Series: Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood: Redefined (A Collection) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Freeform, Indonesia, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, Lucian Graymark - Freeform, Luke Garroway - Freeform, M/M, Malec, Nephilim, Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Simon Lewis - Freeform, The Institute - Freeform, Travel, alec lightwood - Freeform, angel raziel, clace, clary fray - Freeform, date, jace wayland - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform, valentine morgenstern - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0uneverwalkal0ne/pseuds/y0uneverwalkal0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood lives his days of dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. He does dates, has his own set of keys to the warlock's loft, engages in early morning cocktail parties. But their relationship isn't simple–he's so young compared to his lover, and he needs to know a great deal about his past. Magnus Bane does the thing he's worst at–opening up. But if it's for Alexander Lightwood, Magnus will do everything, even if it means to relieve the memories he tries so hard to bury in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MakeUp&MakeOut (A Malec Fanfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Ginger Demons Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Ginger+Demons+Squad).



> DEDICATED TO MY MALEC GINGER DEMONS SQUAD :)  
> –LOL I LOVE YOU GUYS. SO SO MUCH. :* <3
> 
> Special thanks to Elsa for encouraging me to write my first ever fic!!! Here's her Twitter account ---> @sparklingmagnus
> 
> And to all the people who shall read this, (LOL) thanks for taking your time and if there are corrections, feel free to comment them below! :D Thank you! :*

Alec Lightwood woke up feeling both embarrassed and giggly about yesterday.

After a desperate attempt to loosen up, which basically means being miles out of his comfort zone, he accepted Jace’s advice– more like  _ imitated _ what Alec has seen him do with the girls he meet– which is to conjure up the most intricate, complicated, everything-can-go-wrong, PICK-UP lines. That seemed to work out a lot for Jace.

That particular day, he got out of bed with the firm resolve and an uncanny confidence that everyone in the Institute turned into a game of bets. Can’t blame them– he seldom glows like, well, glitters. “Woah. Someone doesn’t need breakfast.” Izzy and his parabatai, Jace, have joked around him all morning over the breakfast table.

“Bet you fifty it’s about his  _ Mags, _ ” his brother confidently said, directing the statement to Isabelle yet looking mischievously at him.

His sister, coal-black hair tied in a high, elegant ponytail, waggled her head. “You’re a cheater Jace.  _ Of course it’s about Magnus. The question is about what.  _ What about Magnus, older brother dear?” His parabatai and sister alike broke into a fit of mocking laughter.

A clank on the floor.  _ The carrot’s here.  _ “Stop it, you guys,” Clary, her flaming carrot hair in a bun, spoke up.  _ Finally, someone who might understand,  _ Alec thought.  _ She knows when to shut her mouth.  _ “Maybe they have... _ plans. _ ”  _ Hell no. She doesn’t. _

The people around the table, now a trio, laughed harder, but Alec knew better. Nothing can ruin his day.

“I’ll go now. Jace, don’t let her cook. I don’t want the kitchen trashy when I come home tonight,” Alec went rambling on with his usual responsible self.

Isabelle ignored the warning, clearly at her. “Oh Alec,  _ you’re such a trash. _ ” Giggles. This morning is getting more and more annoying.

“Come home?” Jace inquired. “You mean–”

“–home with  _ Magnus?  _ Then you’re basically NOT coming home tonight,  _ Alexander. _ ” The carrot completed. Great.

Clary and Izzy answered the high fives of Jace’s two raised arms. “Congratulations. You guys make a great team.” Alec spoke smiling, the smile not reaching his eyes. “I’m going.”

He started walking out of the Institute, refreshing his  _ stamina _ rune. Magnus’s favorite. His enhanced hearing due to the whole I’m-A-Shadowhunter-So-I’m-Basically-Physically-Better-Than-Anyone made him notice footsteps from the Institute’s Sanctuary. Distracted by this, he whipped his head around to check, only to see the  _ trio _ watching him walk away.

Izzy: “Where are you going, brother?”

Clary: “What will you do?”

He knows what’s next. Since he started dating Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, this three never stopped bugging Alec about him. He synchronized his mouth with the next four words, which he knew by heart– well mostly, because it’s annoying.

Jace: “WILL YOU  _ DO  _ MAGNUS?”

Great. Like always, he got into thinking.  _ Will I do Magnus? Of course. _

_ Now, WHEN will I do Magnus?  _

  
  


Lazily lifting his eyes up the mirror, Magnus Bane checked if his makeup fits his fabulous self. You can never be magnificent enough if you’re not Magnus Bane–the warlock’s motto is. With a smooth graceful gesture, he cleaned the table, not even smudges of foundation powder on sight.  _ Alexander shall be here any minute now,  _ he thought. And just like it was fated to happen, one, then two knocks on the door came to recognition, followed by a jingling of keys.

It has been a month since he’s given Alec a duplicate key to his loft, but his Shadowhunter boyfriend, the Angel sent being he was, always valued  _ respect. _ So, even if he already has his own set of keys, the Lightwood boy still knocks, letting Magnus acknowledge his presence in the area.

_ But I always know when you come, Alexander,  _ Magnus thought naughtily.

“Come in,” the warlock said, snapping a martini into Alec’s hand at the sight of him. “Alexander, a pleasure once more. Drink?” Contrary to common belief, Magnus isn’t all calm when it comes to Alec Lightwood. He’s jittery, nervous to the bones that one move from him might send the boy running back to Idris. That’s the last thing he wanted to happen. 

And the drinks? It’s all mainly for his benefit–takes away the nerves, in his belief.

“So, what do you wanna do today? Tonight?” The warlock inquired. He’s gonna make this day memorable, just like all the other days in their relationship. He’s a warlock, for crying out loud. He can do anything.

  
  


As he enters Magnus’s loft, Alec felt a sudden coldness in his right hand. Looking down, he saw the cause of the unforeseen chill.  _ A martini,  _ he thought,  _ of course. _ This has been quite a habit of Magnus, an immediate booze session every time Alec walks into the loft. He’s become a sort of expert on alcoholic beverages now. All thanks to his alcoholic, party-minded, immortal boyfriend.

“Hey,” the Shadowhunter called out. “Take a walk, maybe?” He suggested. He’s not an expert on dates, Magnus is. But hey, he tries his best.

“Ooooh, a romantic walk you say? Any location at mind? Well no, nevermind. I’ll take care of that.” And with a swish of his fingers, Alec knew what he was doing. A Portal, of course. “What time is it again?” asked the warlock. “Uh-uhm, almost 11 a.m.” He saw a flicker of delight in his lover’s eyes, which passed as quickly as if it never happened in the first place. “Perfect.”

_ Perfect.  _ Alec stared at the magnificent embodiment of art in front of him, breathing in every piece of him but focusing mainly on Magnus’s cat eyes.  _ Damn, does he love this man.  _ As always, he managed to know what color of glittery eyeliner Magnus wears today.  _ Cobalt, good choice. Makes his eyes greener. _

“Loving the view?” Magnus’ voice snapped Alec out of his reverie. The warlock’s words made him blush a deep shade of crimson, against his attempts of not looking flustered. He tried replying, but all that came out was a stutter of his own voice. With a sigh of defeat, he decided to just clear his throats.

“Stammers? I’m flattered. Close your eyes.” Magnus Bane said with a wink, as he reaches for Alec’s hand, gesturing to enter the Portal with him.

  
  


Today’s  _ Grand Gesture _ (which was basically every date they have) means a lot to Magnus. They ended up having a “walk” in  _ Kawah Putih,  _ the turquoise, and grandiose sulfur lake in–

“Indonesia. Welcome to my home country, Alexander.” For centuries, Magnus Bane did  _ everything  _ in his power just to avoid this country. He jumped from country to country every decade or so, just not here.  _ Not Indonesia. _ As if on cue, the bitter memories he tried so hard to forget came rushing back to him, a painful wave of nostalgia.

_ The hunger, the cluelessness, the innocence.  _ All this Magnus managed to get over with, in the struggle for survival. If anyone would look inside his mind, they’d know Magnus learned, and gained everything, the hard way.

No one alive, not Catarina, not even Tessa, knew of his ancestry. Sure, it is now of common knowledge that he is the son of Asmodeus, a Prince of Hell. But no one’s ever been allowed to be in touch with Magnus’ mortal history.

Going to this place, a place defined with Magnus’ wrath and tears–this shows just how much Magnus is willing to give to Alec Lightwood.

  
  


_ “So,  _ do you like it?” Alec heard Magnus speak, a slight edge on his voice which he decided to ignore for now.  _ Like?  _ That would be the greatest understatement of the year. This place is... _ marvelous. _ The lake looks so quiet, luminous. The mountains...the trees! Everything before Alec’s eyes is indescribable.

“Magnus...this–this place is...breathtaki—Are those  _ fireflies? _ ” Despite the thousand hunts he’s ever participated in– cities, suburbs, forests– Alexander Lightwood has never seen a real firefly, face to face. Seeing thousands of them now, like floating orange bulbs in the air, made him laugh and gleeful like a child.

He turned to check on Magnus, and was surprised to see a table and two chairs, already set up by Magnus. He really thinks of everything.

“Come, Alexander. Food first.” There it is again– the edge. Alec felt uneasiness as he walked towards his chair.

“What time is it here anyway?”

“Oh. Ah, 10 p.m.”

They were eating in silence, which was so awkward, so Alec decided to speak up first.

“Mags, why Indonesia?” At the end of his question, he watched the warlock take in a deep breath, before meeting his blue eyes. He set down his knife and fork, took a gulp of the wine beside him, wiped his mouth, and pulled his chair back to stand. “Join me?” He offered him his hand. He held it.

Tightly.

Magnus took him to the lake, near to enough to feel the breeze but far enough so as to not get wet. They sat there at the bank for minutes, before Magnus decided to speak up.

“No one knows a lot about me. You, Alexander, are the closest confidante I’ve had in centuries, besides Ragnor himself. But no one among my friends know of my mortal side. No one alive knows the story of my– my m-mother...other than me. You see, she’s Indonesian. Quite religious, they said. Beautiful, mostly judging by my magnificent appearance. Loving. Caring. Tender. She loved her husband, you know. So the night her man lay with her, she never doubted anything. Never suspected that it might be a demon, a really powerful demon, in disguise. She had bliss, but that was the end of it. Her husband dead, she, pregnant. With me. For the first few years, nothing happened. But then I grew up. My eyes showed.”

Alec inhaled sharply. “But I  _ love  _ your eyes.”

“Hmm, I know. But she did not. She thought they were amber but when she realized what...kind of monstrosity I was, she threw me out. I learned to raise myself. I didn’t wanna die, you see. I grew, but I was still young. With no adult with me. No one to look after me. No one to love me.” His voice cracked.

He imagined a young Magnus scouring dumpsters, looking for things to eat; his thin body all scrunched up, sleeping on pavements, on alleys. His chest hurt with an unimaginable magnitude of pain he ever has endured.  _ Oh Magnus. My love.  _ Alec held the warlock’s hand even tighter. His other hand reached across Magnus’ shoulder, hugging him to his body. He leaned his neck on his shoulder. The words weren’t spoken but they were out there.  _ I’m always here for you. _

Magnus cleared his throat before continuing. “When I discovered what I can do, I left this country with the resolve of never coming back. I traveled the world, saw places, tried to forget. Lucky me, I’ve got forever to do that. And eventually I did, not forget it, but at the least, I am not thinking of the memories anymore. I lived, not merely existing. I partied,  _ all day, all night.  _ I trained, I learned to control my magic. But I never found myself. Not until I saw you at Chairman Meow’s birthday party. You’ve unlocked something in me, Alec. You were the thing I was missing all those centuries. You were the one I was waiting for since forever.”

Alec felt all the words, rippling through him, like the first note of your favorite song, the first taste of you favorite food, the adrenaline of your first demon kill.  _ He felt Magnus–and he felt being the best version of himself.  _ Magnus was crying now, quiet, wet tears flowing out from his green-gold cat eyes.  _ They were the most beautiful things Alec ever saw in his life. _

It’s time. “Did it hurt?”

Magnus, looking baffled for a moment, stared at him with full curiosity. “What?”

“Did it hurt...w-when you fell from heaven?” This better work.  _ I’ll punch Jace if this did not. _

To his surprise, Magnus’ curious and baffled face wrinkled too much. He thought he started to cry harder, but he realized that it was because of laughing.

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, was having an asthma attack because he laughed so hard on Alec’s pick up line. Redeeming himself, he wiped the tears from his eyes and began breathing steadily.

“Oh Alexander. I’m literally a half-demon.” Alec blushed, ever redder than blood itself.  _ I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU, JACE LIGHTWOOD HERONDALE. _

If he was Jace, he’d be able to think of a witty response to this. But Alec has to make do of what his mind is capable of. “But demons were angels once too,” he countered.

Magnus, just looking at him, did not say anything. He breathed, and opened up his mouth. “Yes, yes they were.”

He can do this. He can pull this off. “Yes, Magnus. And you’re mine.  _ You’re my fallen angel. _ ” As if on cue, Magnus pulled Alec into him, giving him the fiercest of kisses, conversing every feeling, every strand of his heart through the language that only their lips could understand. Alec answered him with all he’s got, letting Magnus feel how much he worries, how much he appreciates, how much he cares.

_ How much he loves him. _

“I can, Magnus. I’m ready.” Alec said, after briefly pulling away. Magnus just answered him with his ever handsome smile. Maybe tonight.

Maybe tonight’s the night that he’ll do Magnus Bane.

  
  


So that was what happened yesterday. Everyone in the Institute knows, though they do not know that he knows that they know. The plan was to tell Izzy  _ only, _ but it seemed that as he was recounting the events to his sister, Jace and Clary were just outside the door, their  _ Soundless  _ Marks burning their skins. So, everybody knows.

Alec Lightwood is embarrassed, but  _ hell, was it the best night of his life. _

This morning, the young Shadowhunters of the New York Institute decided to hunt. Since he was in good spirits, Alec agreed to join them. Five shax demons later, he received his most awaited call.

“Darling Alexander, can you come over? Right now?” Weird. But he can deal with it.

“I’m on a hunt!” He shouted on the phone. “What for?”

“On a hunt? We had sex last night,  _ barely hours ago–” _

_ [[[“What the f–Clary! I heard sex! Did you say it?” _

_ “What?! You are so not getting ANYTHING tonight, Jace Herondale!!!”]]] _

“MAGNUS!”

“And now you’re on a hunt? Your stamina rune works better than I imagined, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.”

Even if he wasn’t seeing Magnus face to face at the moment, boy, was he  _ blushing. _

“Why Magnus? Why do I need to come over?”

“Uhm, I figured–no. You  _ need _ to see my new eye–”

EYELINER. THIS is clearly an emergency. Alec  _ knew  _ it. Magnus has an eyeliner emergency.

“Guys! I gotta go!”

“What? Alec! Come on!”

“Emergency!” Alec finished, waving his phone in the air. Drawing a  _ heightened speed _ rune on his biceps, he headed to the loft.

  
  


Not bothering to knock, Alec appeared in the High Warlock’s bedroom not more than five minutes later.

Clearly surprised by his boyfriend’s speed, Magnus’ mouth just kept hanging.

“WHAT COLOR?”

What. Color. Two words, and Magnus’ heart swells with deep affection for the Nephilim in front of him. Realization dawns upon the warlock.

“Did you just... _ left your post unattended, and abandoned your friends on a hunt? _ ” Magnus could NOT believe this is happening. Dating a Shadowhunter has its perks, for sure.

“It–it was–ITWASANEYELINEREMERGENCY!”

“Did I just hear... _ eyeliner emergency? From you? _ ” Oh boy. This day keeps getting better and better.

Sighing, Alec hastily replied. “Yes, Magnus, you did. WHAT. COLOR.”

Magnus Bane threw his head back, stomach aching from his laughter. “Magenta, Alexander. Check it out.”

“Nice color. Suits your skintone.”  _ Alexander Lightwood, an eyeliner expert. I love this boy so much,  _ Magnus happily thought. “Just...don’t show it to Izzy. She’ll freak.”

“Okay. I won’t. But I do Clary’s makeup sometimes. Surely Isabelle would notice?” Magnus said, an evident tone of amusement in his voice.

“It’ll be okay. Just..don’t do Izzy’s.”

“Okay.” Magnus said, while snapping at the same time. He watched as Alec’s eyebrows lifted, his hands reaching over his face, to the area just below his eyes.

“MAGNUS! I did not say you can do mine!” His boyfriend reached for his black shirt, lifting it up to his face to wipe the  _ magenta _ glitter eyeliner away.

“ _ Oh, I can DO you, Alexander Lightwood. _ ” Magnus said, followed with chuckles.

Reminded by the night before, Alec felt his face grew hot but still managed to grab Magnus’ waist in one swift move. Moving his face closer to his boyfriend’s neck, Alec whispered to Magnus’ ear, grazing his lips lightly over it.

“D-do me. D-do my makeup, I mean.”

Smiling to himself, Magnus is awfully aware of the intense heat due to the proximity of their bodies. He breathes before he speaks.

“I finally converted you, Alexander. I’m flattered,” he replied, just as a dozen makeup supplies materializes at the table behind Alec Lightwood. 

**Author's Note:**

> To whoever upyou are reading this note right now, THAAAAAAAAANK YOU! FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! :* Please leave kudos if you liked it and comments are always welcome below! :)


End file.
